


Journal

by vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Benedict is gone, Dawn pick's up is research and Dwight would rather she stopped.





	Journal

December, at least it had to be.

The blanket of snow that surrounded the campfire, the colorful lights wrapped around all the hooks, and the ugly sweaters they had been rewarded with earlier in the day. What an odd sense of humor the Entity had.

Dawn couldn't help but be amused by everyone's reactions, most were delighted to have something new to wear. Sweaters and snow just went so well together, at least that's what Kate had exclaimed. They were just missing the hot-chocolate.

-

Even in this realm, Dawn struggled to sleep.

Settling on sitting by the lone campfire. Her finger's brushed over the worn out leather of Benedict's journal, which she had been adding her own notes into as of late. It was a faint brown with frayed edges and a dull red bookmark made of sturdy cloth, one that she had caught herself tugging at from time to time. As if it was some secret lever that would reveal all of the fog's secrets. Specifically, how to escape it.

Perhaps, Benedict had managed to break free from the Entities clutches. At least, that was one of Dawn's theories, seeing as the man wasn't among the group now.

Dawn knew better, of course. The Void came to mind, a limbo filled with the shells of past survivors who had lost all hope.

Was Benedict among them now, or was there another group of survivor's hidden behind the fog?

"Can't sleep?"

The unexpected question snapped her back down to reality, or whatever this was.

"Hm?" Dawn shut the book softly, shutting her eyes for a brief moment. Her eyes stung and her shoulder ached, "Just rereading Benedict's wise words." she muttered.

Dwight shifted awkwardly, the fascination she had for Baker made him feel something he couldn't explain. It was something he had never felt before- jealousy?

"You do that a lot," he remarked, "I-I'm worried about you."

Dawn shook her head, "Its what he would do, I'm just picking up where he left off." she claimed. The research was crucial for their survival, not just for them, but for any other soul who happened to get sucked into this place. "I'm doing this for us," she spoke softly, "I want to get you out of here... I want to get everyone out of this place."

Dwight flinched, what she was doing was more than anyone else had done. They had been dealt a hand they could do nothing with, and accept it. He rubbed the back of his neck, truthfully he was afraid of what would happen if she found what she was looking for.

Would they exist in the same period or even universe?

They were together only now because time didn't exist here, everything and everyone existed simultaneously.

"Every time I think I get close, I find something that contradicts me." Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know how. Every. Damn. Time." she was frustrated, "I've read it over and over again, take everything into account and then... I go back and sure enough, I just seemed to have skipped over something." her head shakes. She thought she was quick and so alert, but the Entity had made her think otherwise. Of course, trying to figure out how dimensions work wasn't her forte.

Dwight took a seat next to her, tapping his fingers on the log before sliding closer towards her. "Maybe- This is it." he sighed.

Dawn tilted her head, watching him lean forward, gazing into the campfire closely. It was strange, seeing him be so at ease with the idea of being stuck in this realm. She feared he was losing his hope, and if he lost his hope...

He would cease to exist.

It seemed to be inevitable, becoming empty of all emotions. How long did any of them have... It must have been different for everyone.

She furrowed her brow, gaze dropping to her lap where the journal rested. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"What are you afraid of?" she questioned.

It had caught him off-guard, straightening his back and adjusting his glasses. As much as he had enjoyed opening up to her before, this scared him. He had never opened up to someone as he had with her. It was easy, telling her about his mundane life before. His dead-end job, no real social life... He was all on his own.

Dwight parted his lips, "Being alone again." he admitted.

"Dwight..." Dawn felt her chest ache, she hadn't taken his feelings into consideration. No one really wanted to suffer on an endless loop, but when the people you're stuck with are the only ones who have ever cared about you, you wouldn't want to let them go.

"I love you." he proclaimed suddenly, "I just uh... T-thought why not do this now and get it all out in the-"

"I love you, too." Dawn breathed, it wasn't something she had to think about. The answer was always on the tip of her tongue, but between dodging flying hatchets and avoiding bear traps, there never really was a good moment to let it all out.

Dwight reached over, placing his shaking hands on her cheeks. "I uh... I've never..." he cleared his throat. "S-sorry if I'm bad at-"

Dawn placed her hands on his hips and licked her lips before closing the gap between them. Sometimes he didn't have to come up with any excuses, sometimes he just had to act.

His body had never felt so warm before, it was like he was melting.

Limbo wasn't so bad after all, not when pretty girls kiss you and say they love you back.

Benedict Baker didn't have a passage on falling in love in the Entities realm, but Dawn did.


End file.
